Dollmaker
thumb Nikt nie wie kim jest Lalkarz. Nikt nie wie skąd się wziął. Ale ktoś wie jak wygląda, co zrobił i co zrobi. Nie można podać dokładnego terminu, wiadomo tylko, że jego istnienie zaczęło się wiele lat temu. Został chirurgiem tylko dlatego, by zadowolić swojego ojca. Niedługo po tym ożenił się z miłą kobietą. Był pod ciągłą presją pracy, większą niż jego żona. Praca była dla niego najważniejsza, tak samo jak ojciec, który sam był chirurgiem. Jego ojciec zmarł po kilku latach drażniącego małżeństwa i kariery. Lalkarz był przybity śmiercią swojego ojca do tego stopnia, że na miesiąc popadł w depresję. Siedząc kolejny samotny dzień w kącie sypialni, zdał sobie sprawę, że gdyby nie ojciec nie osiągnąłby tego wszystkiego. Odrzucił całą nienawiść, a zaczął odczuwać ogromny szacunek do swojego ojca. Jego żona nie mogła znieść swojego irytującego męża, więc robiła rzeczy które zrobiłaby chyba każda żona, jednak z czasem zaczęło się pogarszać, a jej mąż o wszystkim wiedział. To było tej wyjątkowej nocy, po długim czasie bycia złym i przygnębionym w końcu warknął. Zabił swoją żonę nożem kuchennym, po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że daje mu to wielką radość. Był przyzwyczajony do widoku krwi, a ciało nie było dla niego niczym więcej jak przedmiotem. Widział człowieka z zewnątrz i wewnątrz, lecz oba poglądy bez końca go brzydziły. Nagle poczuł ochotę, chęć stworzenia pięknych ludzi. To właśnie wtedy, zwykły i poukładany człowiek zmienił się w Lalkarza. Lalkarz usunął twarz swojej żony, odciął ręce i nogi zostawiając tylko tułów. Przeniósł ciało do piwnicy i zamknął ją na klucz. Zaczął sprzątać krew z podłogi w kuchni. Kiedy doprowadził wszystko do porządku, postanowił pójść na grób ojca. Noc była ciepła, latarnie oświetlały ulice i nikt się po nich nie pałętał. W tej pustce nie musiał ukrywać łopaty, którą trzymał w ręce. Doszedł do grobu ojca, przeżegnał się i zaczął kopać. Jego ojciec zmarł niedawno, więc jego ciało nie powinno być zepsute. Lalkarz wyjął trumnę i otworzył ją łomem. Gdy zobaczył swojego ojca. uśmiechnął się i zabrał się za usuwanie mu twarzy, nie mógł tam jednak usunąć mu kończyn, za dużo z tym roboty i trwa dość długo, więc wziął tylko twarz której go pozbawił i udał się w stronę domu. Kiedy Lalkarz był już w domu, przyszył do boków wyciętej twarzy elastyczną gumkę i nałożył ją na swoją. Tą maskę będzie nosił gdy będzie w „pracy”, by czuć obecność swojego ojca, by czuć jaki jest z niego dumny. Wiedział, że jego ojciec chciał, by jego syn był taki jak on, dlatego teraz nosi jego twarz. Lalkarz uświadomił sobie, że jednak nie jest zadowolony ze swojej roboty, a to dlatego, że jego ofiary już nie żyły. To było wtedy, inspiracja uderzyła. Biorąc twarz żony, przybił ją do drzwi jednego z sąsiadów tak, by niczego nie było słychać. Następnego dnia rano obserwował sąsiada, który wychodząc wyrzucić śmieci, zauważył twarz na drzwiach. Przyjechała policja, po kilku przesłuchaniach nareszcie odjechali. O północy Lalkarz z workiem zwłok mógł zakraść się do domu sąsiada przez drzwi, które były otwarte. Uważał, że nikt z okolicy nie będzie próbował się włamać. Mylił się. Udał się do pokoju, w którym mężczyzna przebywał i szybko go znokautował. I tak w domu mężczyzny praca się rozpoczęła. Wstrzyknął mu wiele środków przeciwbólowych, tak by nie mógł odzyskać zmysłów nawet, jak oprzytomnieje. Lalkarz odciął prawą rękę mężczyzny piłą. Przyszył ją do ciała swojej żony. Wiedział co robić i jak zszyć, by kończyny mogły pracować. W rezultacie każda kończyna będzie się ruszać, nawet jeśli będzie miała mały defekt. Lalkarz dał mężczyźnie prawą rękę i lewą nogę swojej żony. Resztę kończyn przechował do przyszłej "pracy". Nie obchodziła go krew tryskająca we wszystkich kierunkach. Z jakiegoś powodu, nie miał nic przeciwko krótkiemu życiu swoich tworów. Lalkarz zakończył swoje dzieło poprzez usunięcie mężczyźnie twarzy i wyrwanie języka. Twarz przybiję do drzwi kolejnej osoby. Osoby, które zabijał nie były nazywane „ofiarami”. Wierzył, że jego praca jest błogosławiona. Lalkarz znalazł klucze do domu mężczyzny, wyszedł i zamknął dom zostawiając włączone światło by nikt nie wiedział, że ktoś tam był. Zabrał ciało mężczyzny i wyrzucił je daleko na polu, wiedział, że niedługo odzyska świadomość. Jednak ten nie będzie mógł nic powiedzieć z powodu braku warg i języka, jedyne dźwięki, jakie wyda to jęki i bulgotanie. Środki przeciwbólowe będą nadal aktywne, więc człowiek nie zemdleje z szoku. Lalkarz powędrował w stronę domu, chciał pokazać wszystkim, jakie cuda można stworzyć z ludzkiego ciała i jakie może być idealne. Uznał to za swój obowiązek. Lalkarz wyjechał do innego miasta, w którym chciał powtórzyć swoje działanie. Celem Lalkarza było podróżować po świecie, wykonując swoją „pracę”. Niektórzy mówili, że widzieli dzieła Lalkarza, „lalki” wędrujące nocą. Niektórzy mówią, że słyszeli upiorne jęki, które w istocie były jękami przerażenia. Nie trzeba dodawać, że Lalkarz może znajdować się w dowolnym miejscu na świecie i każdy może być jego następnym „dziełem”. Nigdy nie usłyszysz, że nadchodzi, on nie mówi, powoli sunie w milczeniu. Ale tak długo, jak drzwi Twojego domu są otwarte, Lalkarz może wejść i zmienić Cię w swoją „lalkę”. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Geneza